Gehen wir?
by SanguineSailor
Summary: (Warning DN spoilers) Sherlock receives a letter from the famous detective L. (Lame desc. is lame. Will continue if prompted)
1. Prologue

John came through the door of the flat, shuffling through some mail. Sherlock was lying on the olive green sofa, contemplating the current case he and Watson had taken. The yellow smiley face on the wall appeared to have more bullet holes in it today. John sat down and stopped going through the letters and coupons.

He held up one of the letters. The envelope was pure white and the ebony cursive letters waltzed delicately upon it.

"Who is L Lawliet and Watari? There's no return address, just ours." John inquired.

Sherlock opened his pale hazel eyes and steepled his fingers but did not move from his position on the sofa. "L and Watari you say?" He responded.

"Yeah, who are they?"

Sherlock sprung up and snatched the letter from John's grasp. "Old acquaintances of mine."

John took a seat at his desk and opened up his laptop. All the news sites were covered in either adoration or controversy over the so called "Kira". Personally, John was not a Kira supporter, but the occasional thought about how Kira was making the lives of the police easier would creep in. However, he would shake away those thoughts before they could manifest in his mind. Sherlock was against Kira because to him, Kira took all the fun out of finding criminals and catching them. Sherlock however liked having Kira around as well, because it was a fun and interesting little side case for him.

Sherlock took an upright knife out of the table and opened the envelope with precision and care. He turned the envelope upside down and shook the contents out. An ivory piece of parchment folded neatly and an Egyptian blue flash drive fell gently into Sherlock's palm.

Sherlock took his place back on the olive sofa and unfolded the parchment. The same ebony cursive writing waltzed here as well. They read:

_"Dear Sherlock Holmes,_

_Should you find yourself reading this, I am dead and Watari most likely as well. Most likely this was the doing of the famous Kira whom I was investigating. I have a secret task force set up in Japan which I would request you take over, but I know that you like to work relatively alone. I respect that. I did the same for a long while. Maybe because I chose to work with some rather unstable people in an extremely controversial case that I have lost to Kira. That does not matter anymore. _

_Oh, how it was so simple it was to us back when we were children. You and I working on tiny cases with our school. Which teacher was unfaithful to their spouse. Which student had access to the test before it was distributed. Such simple times. I suppose that I could have called you a friend, if either of us actually knew what that word truly meant. Looking back, it's rather depressing that neither of us knew what friendship was because we were too busy in our own world of mysteries that nobody else understood. We went separate ways before we could learn. I am not sure why have become so nostalgic now. Perhaps it is a side effect of knowing that you are going to die at the hands of one of the largest enemies you have ever faced. _

_Nostalgia aside, I must tell you what I have found about the Kira case. The flash drive explains in more detail and is heavily loaded with all the files I have collected on the matter. Here is the summary:_

_I suspect Light Yagami to be Kira. He is highly intelligent, possibly on par with the both of us. His father, Soichiro Yagami, is part of the task force and knows that I suspect him, but does not believe that his son is Kira. Neither does anyone else in the task force. They trust him deeply. Therefore, I have reason to believe that Light Yagami is now the head of the task force. _

_There is another Kira, rather stupid. Her name is Misa Amane. Somehow, she appears to have lost all memory of being the Second Kira. She is easily manipulated by Light Yagami as she is highly infatuated with him._

_The murder weapon is rather odd and you will most likely not believe me. It is a notebook. A black notebook with the words "Death Note" written on the front cover in white. I know it sounds preposterous but it is true. In order to kill somebody you must know their face and then simply write their name in the notebook, along if the terms of their death if you so choose. If you do not specify the death, they die forty seconds after you write their name of a heart attack._

_There are multiple notebooks (the number is unknown). Each notebook is accompanied by a death god (shinigami). The shinigami do not do much of anything and hardly speak. They are most likely in cahoots with Kira. _

_When I said that you must know the name and face of somebody in order to kill them using the Death Note, there is a special circumstance to that rule. The person using the Death Note can make a deal with the shinigami to make it so that they only need to look at a person's face to kill them. Somehow, they can know your name by looking at your face. However, if the deal is not made then the person using the Death Note must find out your name a different way. _

_Should you take on this case, do use an alias for once in your life and don't show your face. In case you have not noticed, you are everywhere and neither of those crucial features of yours are protected. Your side kick, John Watson, is not safe either if you take the case. Kira will stop at nothing to get his utopia of fear. I would very much like you to help in thwarting his advances however, I understand that you have your reasons. _

_Wishing you the best, _

_L. Lawliet"_

Sherlock put the letter on the coffee table with a bit of a heavy sigh. "John, what do you think about taking the Kira case?"


	2. Announcement

By popular demand, I will continue this story. However, there will be no promises as to how long it will take for each chapter to come out, but I will try my best to be steady as I am trying to get back into the swing of writing and hopefully to plan a novel in the next year or so. Thank you all for your support, I will do my best!

~DarkCalloftheRaven

**11/3/2014**


	3. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"The Kira case? Why? I thought that you didn't want to get involved with that one." John responded. Sherlock had strictly said that he didn't want to get involved with the Kira case because of all the hype. In all honesty, John privately thought that Sherlock was stumped by the case and just passed it off as disinterest.

"I changed my mind, that's all." Were the only words John received.

John got up and stood over Sherlock who was still on the couch, "Oh no, there's something that you're not telling me here. You don't just change your mind like that with cases. What was written in that letter? Who are L Lawliet and Watari?"

With a sigh Sherlock merely said, "It's a long and complicated tale."

"Well I've got time."

"It's not like that Jo-."

"Tell me what the hell was on that letter and who the bloody hell L Lawliet and Watari are Sherlock." John demanded.

Sherlock saw that he wasn't going to get anywhere with this. "I'll tell you."

John took his usual seat. He crossed his legs and gave Sherlock a look that read, "Alright, go ahead."

Sherlock took a deep breath. "You've heard of the detective L correct? Of course you have. He's dead. So is his caretaker, Watari. They were working the Kira case over in Japan. L was working with a task force made of former police officers and the former police chief's son. Now, L believed that the son is Kira. However, the task force are strongly opposed to this view. So, now L has asked me to take the case from the shadows and to continue off of his data. That's what was on the letter."

"But how did you know L? And why are you so willing to take the case after one little letter? You seem pretty occupied with the current murder case."

"The Kira case looks more fun."

"That's bullshit Sherlock. The Kira case has been around for a long time now, yet you never bothered to touch it. Not even glance at it. So why now?"

Sherlock took a few seconds to formulate an excuse, while John kept asking him questions going on and on like a parrot who was only ever taught one word or phrase. Sherlock was running out of nicotine patches to stimulate his thoughts, so what he said next was rather dull for him, "He was a colleague of mine, we worked a few cases together, and we both believe that I would be most competent to continue the Kira case."

John gave a half-hearted chuckle, "Ah, of course you are."

"Precisely." Sherlock said as he sat up on the sofa. He ran his long pale fingers through his raggedy hair.

After waiting for a while John asked yet another question, "So what are we going to do at the moment, hm? Are we just going to fly over to Japan and charge in declaring whom is Kira and who isn't? Because that seems to be your style at the moment."

"Well it did occur to try that but perhaps it wouldn't be the wisest thing to do. Here."

"No shit."

Sherlock tossed the flash drive to John, who fumbled it for a split second. "Look over the files on this and tell me what you think is of significance and what we can scrap."

"Wouldn't the majority of the things on here be of significance? I have a feeling that the great L wouldn't have written anything he didn't feel to be important."

Sherlock shook his head. "No, you've never met him so you don't know how he writes things. He always wrote like he was talking to someone like he was telling a story or giving a report for school. He used to beat around the bush a lot, trying to build suspense or something of the sorts. Sometimes slightly cryptic. Quite annoying when one is trying to get information. So, I want you to comb through these first and tell me your thoughts and then I'll look through them and see what's really going on."

John said sarcastically, "Wow Sherry, way to have faith in me."

"But of course, John, my friend." Was the snarky response accompanied by an earnest half smile.

Hours went by as John read through all the files that had been presented. Good Lord, how did this tiny memory stick hold all of this information? Sherlock was remaining sedentary on the couch, save for the few times where he had to go grab something. He laid there twirling a folding blade between his index fingers. Occasionally he would call to John, "Are you done yet?" To which John would reply either one or a combination of the following: "No.", "Shut up Sherlock.", "Go make some tea or something.", "Leave me alone.", etc…

The afternoon had turned into the light of dawn by the time John finished viewing all the files. Sherlock hadn't slept at all, per usual.

John turned around his chair to face Sherlock. He reported, "Well, for starters your colleague here takes far too many risks at once. But, that's probably why he got so far in the case. He even went so far as to handcuff himself to the prime suspect, Light Yagami, to observe everything that happened. He talked about these supernatural beings called _shinigami_, gods of death, that came with the murder weapon. You could only see them if you touched the weapon though. They never did much and didn't like to talk to L and the task force. He classified them as neutral and did not trust them. However, they did teach him about how the notebook worked and its restrictions. Its called the 'Death Note'. Kind of tacky if you ask me. But anyway, through a lot of experimentation L basically decided that there was no doubt in his mind that Mr. Yagami is in fact Kira. However, because he could not properly explain his reasons to the task force they did not believe him. It doesn't help that Light's father, Soichiro Yagami, is one of the leaders of the task force. I believe that it's safe to say that after L's death, the task force completely disregarded L's accusation of Light Yagami and L thought that Light would actually in fact become the new L. By L's recommendation in fact. Which I don't understand. But that's about it."

Sherlock just nodded and replied, "Alright, let me look at the files." And he did. It took a little less time than it took John, but it still took hours to read through it all.

Closing the laptop and removing the memory stick, Sherlock called John over. "Well John, looks like the game is on." Sherlock looked like he was a child with a brand new toy to play with. In a sense he was.

"Alright then." John yawned.

Sherlock pointed at him, "One more thing. Don't tell Scotland Yard. I don't want them involved."

"Fair enough."

* * *

**SS: Apologies! It's been far too long! I had stopped writing fanfiction and just in general a long time ago but, seeing all of you asking for me to continue this and following/favoriting it I got motivated to start again. So thank you! This is the first actual chapter of the story. Hope you liked it.**


End file.
